


Day 5: Fist of Pleasure

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: How many fingers those it take to get a man to come?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Day 5: Fist of Pleasure

Barren is his body now,

Heavy, unbreakable metal restrains his wrists to each side of the cool metal table. His arms straight no matter how hard he struggles thanks to the cuffs that merged with the table. 

All his scars are now seen to the one who has imprisoned him. His legs were given the same treatment, but are spread eagle. Giving easy access to his cunt and large, meaty thighs. Alas even with such strength he can not break free.

His crotch mound barren of hair, for his captor to see him for easily. Wesker had shaven him for this very purpose. 

“This is a surprise Christopher. I was not expecting such genitalia on you, but it those not bother me in the slightest. In fact this makes this a bit easier,” a tone of slight lust and intrigue escaped Wesker's lips. 

“You’re supposed to be dead! How the fuck did you survive?!” Chris yelled out in raw seething anger. “I have no need to explain myself to you,” Wesker’s voice ozzed with smug satisfaction. 

“Let me prepare the lube,” Wesker took the large bottle of lube that had been placed on a metal tray. Globs of it coated his right hand, before going near Chris’s cunt.

“What the hell are you going to do to me!?” Fear escaped out of Chris’s mouth as he fought harder against his bondage.

Wesker without saying a word came closer to him settling his fingers right near his cunt. He then started thrusting his fingers into the wet, flesh cavern. Chris started to scream in terror as he felt the man go in. Much to Chris’s horror he felt himself getting wet from arousal. How the hell could he get aroused by this?!

Wesker pistoned slowly taking gentle care of the insides of the sensitive cavern. He searched for a spot inside Chris that would make him go wild. As he did this Chris tried to stave of moans of pleasure, biting his lips and trying to keep his mouth shut.

“Ah, there it is,” Wesker crooked his fingers into Chris's g-spot. Waves of pleasured moans escaped Chris without his consent pleasing Wesker. It was so good to humiliate his long time enemy. This was better than outright torturing him. Chris can handle the pain, but to be forced into pleasure is on a whole other mental level that Wesker couldn't pass up.

Wesker positioned his fingers faster into Chris making sure he was sufficiently aroused and wet. He then grabbed more lube to slick his fingers even more. Turning to Chris’s moist mound he then started to push more fingers in.

“Fucking stop you monster!” But Chris’s screams did not stop Wesker. In fact it only made him finger Chris harder. This process kept going on until Chris’s cunt was slightly gaping. Wesker concluded that Chris was sufficiently lubricated enough.

With that he started to push in five fingers into Chris putting his whole hand to the wrist in him and then making a fist. He let it sit there for a moment to take in Chris’s shocked expression. Wesker then started punching in and out of the sensitive cunt.

Chris laid there overwhelmed wanting it to stop. He felt too stuffed, too thoroughly fucked. This will ruin him, Chris now realizes. His cunt will be gaping like a cheap whore. More pleasure racked Chris’s body as he felt the fist move inside him at a punishing pace.

Chris tried to hold in the heat now slithering to his stomach. He tried to stave off an orgasm. It was all for not though when Wesker used his other hand to pinch at Chris’s T-dick. 

Chris came with a loud scream as he felt his own juices run down his thighs. 

He never felt so humiliated in his life. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

“Don’t think this is over I’m still planning to go until I can make you come at least five more times,” Wesker stated deadpan as if he was talking about the weather.

Chris shuddered in fear at what else Wesker was planning to do to him after.


End file.
